powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Karakasa (Mighty Morphin Season 3 alternate timeline)
Author's note: This takes place in an alternate universe where more monster battles happen during the Master Vile and metallic armor arc. All of the Kakuranger monsters are used. This one retains her Japanese name and is only the second form of the monster (the one that fought the Megazords), with the Saban reason being they couldn't work around the Kakuranger footage. I imagine a situation where she's turned good based on a plot that runs like a cross between Auric the Conquerer and brainwashed Kat and Tommy. Karakasa is a monster from season 3 of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers who appeared during the Master Vile story arc and is the reason Finster stopped making monsters and went into retirement. Unbeknownst to many, the Master Vile arc spanned what would normally be an entire season, over the Rangers' summer vacation mostly, with most of the battles missing from the archives. Many of these can be seen in "unused monsters" YouTube videos. Back in season 2, when Finster was preparing Rita's love potion for Zedd, he spilled some of the ingredients into some of his monster making clay. He had intended to throw out the contaminated clay but forgot about it. After the Rangers got their Ninja Powers, Finster created a traffic signal monster to do battle with them, but he used the contaminated clay. The potion gave it a conscience so when it encountered Vampirus, upon finding out its intent, engaged in a heated battle with it and both sides took severe damage with Vampirus losing one of his eyes but reigning victorious. That's why Ninjor was able to handle him so easily despite Finster being horrified by the monster. Fast forward to Master Vile's arrival, Blue Globbor was defeated partly by luck (and unbeknownst to the Rangers, the eclipse spell being lifted only made the monster vulnerable, attacking Master Vile is what weakened him). Finster had promised to make his best monster yet, a beautiful and graceful but ruthless and mean monster named Karakasa, based off of the Japanese legend of the youki of the same name, but with a few improvements. Unfortunately, Finster inadvertently grabbed the contaminated clay and used the clay where the most love potion ingredients had sunken in. He created the monster who popped out, not ready to fight, but politely introducing herself "Hi, my name is Karakasa, pleased to meet you". Zedd and Rita pull Finster aside and tell him they know the clay was the contaminated clay he promised to throw out. They conspired a plan to lie to poor Karakasa to avoid the traffic signal monster incident all over again. They decided to make her think the Power Rangers were a group of ruthless villains. Karakasa walked over, asking them what they were talking about, they explained that the Power Rangers had killed a bunch of Finster's other monsters and do this routinely. Karakasa is horrified and assumes the Power Rangers to be supervillains, as they continue to feed her more propaganda about their Megazords destroying buildings, their leader trapping Rita in a space dumpster, and how they nearly killed Rita's brother Rito, she became more distraught and angry, wanting to go down to Earth to do battle with these Power Rangers in order to stop them. On Earth she walked around sniffing flowers and appreciating nature's beauty. She tried chatting with people but they all screamed and ran away. Confused by this, Karakasa walked up to someone (Lt. Stone) and asked what's going on. Stone grabbed a nearby baseball bat and yelled at her to back off. Karakasa slowly backed away and hurt by this, she started to cry. Stone said "wow, I can't believe that actually worked" and found it amusing that he was able to bring a monster to tears, not knowing of her non-evil status. Her crying ceased the second the Power Rangers arrived. She was visibly terrified, to the confusion of the Rangers, but she summoned up the courage to attack them, fueled by the rage she felt at what they had done to what she believed were innocent monsters like her. She was actually winning but showed her girly side when knocked over complained about her dress getting dirty, to the confusion of the rangers (who would mock her for that). They got out their power weapons for the first time since season 2 and when Adam nearly hit her in the face she covered her face and screamed then pleaded not to be hit in the face. Tommy asked "Why? Your face is just as ugly either way" which made Karakasa start to cry. She told them that they were horrible mean people, then dejectedly says maybe he's right and she wishes she was pretty. The Rangers are taken aback by this and in shock,feeling a little bad, Tommy apologizes and tells her she's actually very pretty and it was just trash talk. She starts to feel a little better and is confused, wondering why these awful Power Rangers were being nice to her. She runs off as the Power Rangers go to the command center to regroup. "I don't understand. The monster, it doesn't seem all that evil, just confused. I kind of feel bad for it" Katherine said. Zordon instructed the Rangers to observe the viewing globe, explaining that this monster is Karakasa, based on a monster from Japanese folklore, despite bearing very little resemblance to one. "I've never seen a monster cry before" Adam said. "I did, there was one called Fang, he was addicted to gooney bird eggs, which Rita used to manipulate him. Jason tried explaining we didn't have the eggs but he didn't listen and we had to destroy him" Billy explained. Tommy agreed in that he too remembered the monster. "Now that you mention it, she seemed to be afraid of us at first. Usually that only happens when we point the Power Blaster or Power Cannon at them. But she didn't seem to have any motivation. Maybe she's just an evil monster with vanity issues" Aisha said. "She actually stopped fighting and begged me not to hit her in the face" Adam said, with Alpha remembering Lipsyncher. "Yeah but she didn't exactly run off and cry" Tommy said On the moon, Rita and Zedd mocked Finster for his monster being such a wimp that the Power Rangers made her cry. He then repeated a sentiment from season 2, "enough of this foolish vanity! I know how to stop that miserable creature from complaining". Him and Rita were about to grow the monster when Master Vile arrived and inquired about their latest monster. They explained her origins in mythology, Vile was impressed until he found out she's just an umbrella girl. "An umbrella? What's she going to do? Keep the Rangers dry?" They lied and painted her to be evil but added the kernel of truth that she wanted to avenge Globbor's death. Impressed again, Vile heads to Earth, meets with her and explains he's Rita's father. He uses lightning to grow the both of them, the Power Rangers arrive at a canyon where snow flurries are falling, they summon their zords, Ninjor arrives and Karakasa charges in to attack both the Ninja Megazord and Ninjor. Vile attacks and after they fall, Karakasa out of nowhere makes a comment about Super Mario Bros, which she had played not long before the battle. The Rangers are confused but summon the Shogun Megazord and the Falconzord arrives, Karakasa is in shock as they form the Shogun MegFalconzord, she hides behind Master Vile, who takes the brunt of the blast and comments that he doesn't want to stick around for them to form the Shogun Ultrazord and disappears. Karakasa notices he's gone, is called a coward by Ninjor, she cracks a joke about Ninjor who goes into battle mode. Karakasa is terrified, covers her face and pleads for him not to hit her in the face, he aims to her midsection with the energy disc, she yells in pain and the Ninja Megazord double punches her. She goes flying, gets up and laments that her dress is dirty and asks why they did that. Rocky shot back that she attacked them, to which she concedes makes sense. She falls over, explodes and is seemingly defeated but actually was just reduced back to smaller size. The Rangers leave their zords and tell the shaken Karakasa to leave, which she does. Back on the moon, she overhears Rita and Zedd talking about destroying Angel Grove. She comments that it makes them just as bad as the Power Rangers, they don't care, they say, and explain they're evil and that's what they do. "So, there's no good guys? Karakasa asks in shock. "Fraid not" Rito says "Although the Power Rangers..." "Zip it bone boy" Rita says. Karakasa just backs off and eavesdrops, learning just how evil they are. Karakasa returns to Earth and asks to talk with the Power Rangers, who luckily are still there along with Ninjor. "You again. Haven't you had enough?" Tommy asked. To his surprises she said yes, she has, she doesn't want to fight, she realized she was fighting on the side of evil, asking them why they destroyed so many monsters, they explained that they had to because they were evil and bent on destruction. After explaining herself that she was lied to and having the record set straight, Karakasa is horrified that she was aiding the forces of evil and apologized profusely, asking if the Rangers can forgive her, which they do. It turns out she's actually a very nice person (or monster) but has proven herself to be easily manipulated. Karakasa expresses the desire to do some good in the world. She notices a little girl crying and walks over asking what's wrong. The girl explains that other kids don't want to play with her which makes Karakasa sad, she then explains that people are cruel to her too, running away and screaming when she talks to them. "But why? You're so nice" the girl says. Karakasa says "It's because people see me and think I'm one of those monsters who wants to destroy the city. They think I look really scary or something". "But you're so pretty" the child says, Karakasa is thankful and beams with a smile. This would begin the friendship of Karakasa with the Power Rangers, the citizens of Angel Grove, and with Zordon and Alpha. Billy contacted Zordon and asked for permission to bring "a friend" into the command center, they granted the request, when she arrived Alpha initially panicked but they explained she's good and they just had a misunderstanding. She's NOT part of Rita and Zedd's army. She was quite impressed with meeting them and seeing the Command Center, while talking with them. Zordon declared her an ally and made her take the same oath that the Power Rangers took on day 1. Karakasa proved to be a great ally, socially awkward but friendly and well-meaning. She slowly integrated into Angel Grove seamlessly and even hung out at the Juice Bar, Bulk and Skull even became friendly with her. At one point she even went on a date with one of the Juice Bar patrons, the guy who took over teaching Jason's karate class, he didn't care that she resembled one of Rita and Zedd's monsters, he thought she was pretty and a nice person which is why he said "yes" when she asked him out on a date. Before that, she also dated Rocky briefly, becoming the show's new "Power Rangers couple". Unfortunately it eventually ended but it did a few episodes. The former lasted a little longer. She helped the Rangers both directly and indirectly against Rita and Zedd's monsters, almost acting as an 8th Power Ranger (with Ninjor as the 7th). Her most important achievements were aiding in Professor Longnose's defeat, telling Ninjor how to defeat Bullflighter (AKA Hunghorn), figuring out the key to making the Rangers immune to Dischordia's singing spell (allowing them to win with the zords), keeping Steamy Meanie busy while the Rangers froze him solid, and thwarting Master Vile's orb of doom. After the orb of doom was defeated, Lord Zedd and Rita began focusing their attacks on Karakasa after Master Vile left. What in the original timeline was Billy's age restore device was a device used to help repair the morphing grid, which was in danger of overloading, unfortunately Zedd turned it into Slotsky, who managed to trap the Rangers and steal their power coins which Zedd destroyed. Karakasa tried to stop him but it was all in vain as she was zapped by Zedd's staff and injured enough she had to be taken to the command center. Luckily, Karakasa was fine but the Rangers weren't so lucky, They had to search for the Zeo Crystals while the Alien Rangers took their place. Karakasa aided the Alien Rangers against Slotsky and helped turn the tide, and cheered them on as they won with their battle borgs. In the following battle, she attempted to aid them against the Barbaric Brothers, who quickly made short work of her, she quickly retreated, the brothers were destroyed by the Shogun Megazord, but after that Karakasa was done fighting and lived as a normal citizen of Angel Grove. Luckily the attacks on her stopped as they were busy with the Alien Rangers and the Machine Empire had no idea who she was, so she was able to help out on the side, only directly getting involved with one battle (with the Cogs). However, by Turbo, she was no longer involved with the Power Rangers directly but remained friends with them, and even continued dating more human men, eventually settling down and marrying one, as she's seen married by Forever Red. Karakasa survived the purification wave when Zordon sacrificed his life at the end of In Space's "Countdown To Destruction". She survived as a monster because she was already good as a monster and thus already pure. Personality Retaining some of her more amicable traits from her Kakuranger counterpart, Karakasa is a fun-loving monster who always wants to have a good time, but unlike her Sentai counterpart, only works with the forces of evil because of being tricked. Most directly she's a distaff counterpart to Auric the Conquerer (which the Rangers later mention in Zeo) but also has traits of brainwashed Rangers turned good and Waspicable from In Space, except she never had any desire to be evil. Finster had intended for her to be ruthless and cruel, but the love-potion-soaked clay changed those personality traits into courage and perseverance in the face of adversity. She has been shown to have a sense of humor and is unusually self-aware for a Power Rangers character about the world she lives in. Her biggest flaw is her vanity and insecurity, which can be easily exploited. By merely threatening to attack her face, you could get her to back off. Later when standing up to monsters when the Rangers were in danger, she said that she was willing to risk her beauty being tarnished to save her friends. She's also a bit too naive and trusting, as shown by how she never thought to question the evil space aliens. During the events of Power Rangers Zeo, after her only post-Mighty Morphin battle until Countdown To Destruction (In Space) where she saved the Gold Ranger from some Cogs, she was talked into getting drunk and ended up making herself very sick as it was her first experience with alcohol and she had no idea about its effects (due to her being very humanlike for a monster, it affected her the same way it does a regular human). She also lost all of her money trying to win carnival games despite the repeated warnings of the Rangers before the events with the orb of doom. She sees herself as a human despite being well-aware that she's a monster created by the evil space aliens and is always happy when she's treated as another person, and is shown interest in forming romantic relationships with humans. During the events of Turbo, where she is mostly absent, an ongoing story is her quest to be legally granted personhood status. She achieves this dream midway through the season. Her only major contribution at the end of Turbo is pleading with them not to battle Goldgoyle, knowing it's just a trap and he has no intentions of attacking Angel Grove. Unfortunately the Rangers don't listen, setting up the events that led to the Power Chamber's destruction. During "Countdown to Destruction", after Bulk and Skull stood up and declared themselves Power Rangers, she was the next to do so, claiming she was the Pink Ranger. Astronema was puzzled, wondering why a monster was standing with the humans until Ecliptor explained that she is Karakasa, one of Rita and Zedd's monsters who defected to the side of good not long after she was created. Oddly enough, Zordon's energy wave did nothing with her either way because she was already pure of heart. By that point she had evolved from a vain, naive girl into a model citizen of Angel Grove. During the events of Lost Galaxy, she initially considered boarding Terra Venture but decided to stay behind because Angel Grove needed someone to protect it if new forces of evil arose, as she was the closest thing to a Power Ranger that the city had at that point.Category:Female Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR Villains Category:Former Villain Category:Allies Category:PR Allies Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Brainwashed Category:Evil Turns Good Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Lord Zedd's Monsters Category:Love interests Category:Alternate PR Universe